


As the Sun Rises, I Set

by Kalla_Moonshado



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Deathfic, Dying thoughts, Gen, Like the horrible heart-wrenching kind of sad, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 18:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10836798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalla_Moonshado/pseuds/Kalla_Moonshado
Summary: Medivh's last moments as he speaks his last words to Khadgar, and the thoughts that go through his head.





	As the Sun Rises, I Set

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I was writing for my OCs. Then this happened.
> 
> These are the thoughts that go on behind the green eyes, beyond the actual lines he speaks. At least in my head.  
> Maybe now that he's done this I can go back to writing what I was before. Unless I have more thrown at me, because dammit, it's been years since NPCs have crawled into my head and moved in... and of course I wind up with two of the most tragic NPCs in all of Warcraft history.  
> I will stop rambling now.  
> Maybe his next foray will be a bit more cheerful.

Sunrise, a moment of hope, the dawn of a new day.

The moment the world renews itself, shakes off the tears of night and reaches to greet the new dawn, waiting for rebirth.

All of my desires, renewed as the dawn filters through shattered stone and glass, and I stare.

Movement nearby. Of course. The Novitiate. Perhaps my warnings will not be too late.  Perhaps. Perhaps…

There is one more thing I can do. One last service.

Perhaps…

I can save my friend. I can. If I can just…

The words come easily, with one modification. I can send them home.

If I can just…

My strength wanes. The Light comes for me. There is still too much to do. Still too much to say.

There is nothing more left.

The incantation dies on my lips, for there is more to say – more to say to the Novitiate beside me. I have to warn him. I have to tell him.

Tears. He barely knew me. Those could not be for me. None have shed tears for me… not since…

As I meet his eyes and hold them, I realize – they _are_ for me. For what he has done. For what he had to do.

Thank the Light he could.

He didn’t have to do more than kill me.

He gave me a sunrise. He bought me time for one last sunrise.

I have to tell him.  I have to tell him that it’s the loneliness that makes us weak – not just every person, but specifically us – the Guardians, bound to live alone, bound to serve, bound to… others. Others we can never grow close to, others we will bring joy and protection and have none of it for ourselves.

He nods, as though he understands, and his eyes tell me that he does – he does understand. But he has others. He has others to see him through.

I can only pray that they stay by his side. Even if he tries to isolate himself as I had because of the stupidity… The curiosity.

I can’t regret. I can’t regret my decisions. I can only regret the outcome. My daughter, torn between two worlds. My love, who… … who…

I only wanted to save them.

I only wanted to save them all.  I always have.

Instead I have damned my world. The very world I was sworn to protect.

So young. He’s too young for this. But he is strong, and will be stronger still with friends by his side to aid him.

Oh to bargain for more time. I could teach him so much. I could teach him the things I have learned for myself – what love really is, what it means and how to fight for it with tooth and nail and give it up only as the sun sets.

I could teach him the delicate natures of what it’s like to feel a hand brush a shoulder, a smile, the eyes that could love through any flaw, through anything. So many stories.

The value of true friends and how important it is to never push them away. No matter the cost.

To the lowest hells and the Nether and Great Dark with the oaths. No one can live without love and friendship – it goes against our very nature.

The guilt in this… child’s eyes… But he is no child. He was no child from the moment he stood, as I did, and was burned with the mark that heralded us – that branded us to be what we are. He has not lost his innocence; not yet, anyway. He still has time to experience the joys of the world.

He’s not afraid to look me in the eye. That says something. He has met my eyes with defiance before now – I remember. From the moment we met, he wasn’t afraid of me.

Was he? Did he fear me as much as others have?

I want to reach for him. I want to reassure those eyes that the world may forsake his heart, but his friends – his friends will never. That life isn’t horrible, even here, as the sun rises around us, and he weeps – why?

I want to ask. I have to ask, but I cannot. Does he weep for himself, for the loneliness he must face as he takes my place? Does he weep for me? Does he weep for the deed he had to do? Is it just the reaction to exhaustion?

He stays silent, letting the tears run as I speak to him. He has to know. He has to…

There’s so much I want to say, but my time wanes.  The pain is gone, and I forgive him.

Without asking he has given me redemption, in the end.

His very name – Trust, in the dwarven language. Perhaps it is better than my own – Keeper of Secrets in the elven tongue.  I hope they do – trust him. I long to spill my secrets to him, to reassure those eyes that this is not all there is.

I hold his eyes. The eyes of innocence destroyed in a night. The eyes that saw me for who and what I was, even as others blindly followed. He saw it. He was the one who figured it out. He saw it all before it was too late – and persisted even after…

They brim with intelligence, even as his sorrow… sorrow? Even as his sorrow spills from them unheeded, unchecked.

And as the world fades around me, I see the innocence in them begin to die.  I try to reach for him, but it is too much for my battered body.

Don’t – don’t weep for me, child. Weep for yourself, for your world, for what lies ahead.  Don’t look at me with such guilt. You did what you had to do, and you succeeded where I failed. And now I leave you to clean up the mess I’ve made of it all.

All because I was lonely.

The sunrise touches the ruin around us, and the light catches the tracks down his face. My penance, everything I had been once, my sorrow… His tears mirror the one I have shed, for I cannot shed further tears.

It is too late. Perhaps he knows, and that is why he hasn’t cleared them, instead focusing on me. Perhaps, he weeps for us both.

I will never have a chance to ask. I will never have a chance to tell him all I want to, now that I can see him clearly for the first time, untainted.

Those eyes are the last thing I see as the sun rises, and my own sets.


End file.
